The Ticklish Hangout
by Hellflores
Summary: About a year has passed since the race. Since then, Brody and MacArthur became a couple and they were happy about it. On a normal afternoon, while watching a movie at Brody's house. The Surfer Dude soon learned that the bad cop cadet is ticklish. What will happen now that he knows. A request for someone and it's a one time only thing.


**I don't normally take requests but... this person gave me this idea for this fic. So... I kindly decided to work on this for this person. **

**Takes place a year after TDRR. I hope you all like it. Also, this is only a one time thing that I take requests. This doesn't mean I am taking requests, okay?**

It has been over a year ever since the finale of the new hit reality tv show series, The Ridonculous Race. During the first season, 18 teams of two raced around the world, in hope to win one million dollars, even four former competitors of Total Drama competed in the race. They raced from Canada, to Hawaii, to Paris, to Transylvania, even to cold tundra of the Arctic Circle until there were only three teams left as they headed to the final destination of the race … New York City.

In the end, the Surfer Bros, Geoff and Brody, who returned after the Best Friends gave their place in the race to them after Devin was injured; were the winners of the race. While the Cadets, Sanders and MacArthur did their very best and even landed in the finale. However, Brody was winner in another way. About two months passed since the race, Brody took the courage in him to call the bad cop cadet, MacArthur, and asked her out on a date.

MacArthur had some doubt about going out with the dark tanned Surfer dude, but she still held a small attraction for him and soon gladly accepted his offer on going on a date with him, which literally made him cheer through the phone, causing MacArthur to roll her eyes playfully. It was a simple lunch date but… in the end, to Brody, it went very well. Soon, the two started hanging out more offend and soon became a couple after the 5th month anniversary of the race ending.

It was a windy September afternoon, Brody and MacArthur were at his house, hanging out, watching an old comedy movie, enjoying the funny moments from the film. "Hahaha! He should've seen that coming, right?" MacArthur said, chuckling very badly after watching a male adult falling into the sewers in the movie while Brody chuckled a bit but not as much as MacArthur was. 'Yeah… hehehe, very funny.' MacArthur wipe away a tear from her laughter. "Haha, never laughed that hard since I watched that Three Scrooges movie when it first came out, haha!" Brody smiled a bit, happy that MacArthur was enjoying the movie.

"Yeah, that movie was very hilarious when I first watched it with Geoff. He and I laughed so hard, he nearly turned as blue as the sky." The two soon shared a good laugh with each other while Brody held MacArthur by her waist, somehow causing her to laugh even more. 'Hahaha!' This caused MacArthur to blush a bit, moving herself away from the Surfer dude, who looked a bit surprised by her reaction once he touched her waist. "Babe… you okay?" Brody asked a bit concern while MacArthur only said, 'I'm fine... I just hate being touched right there, alright.' MacArthur looked away in an embarrassed expression, but Brody soon figured out what she meant.

"MacArthur… are you ticklish?" Brody said with a playful smirk while MacArthur blushed again but said in her argument! 'No! I am not! I just… hate it when someone touches me there, okay?' Brody shook his head, leaned a bit closer and said, "No… I think you are ticklish, and you hate being tickle, am I right?" MacArthur grunted a bit, 'So what if I am ticklish, you aren't going to do nothing to me.' That was where she was wrong. "Oh… am I not?" Brody chuckled a bit as he soon pounced onto her, leaning over her while still smirking playfully.

"Brody… don't you dare!" MacArthur threated Brody to not even think about doing what he was thinking of doing. But the surfer bro ignored her threat and soon said, 'Too late! It's tickle time, babe!' Brody soon enough moved his hands towards MacArthur's waist and started wiggling his fingers all around her, causing her to soon chuckle and laugh super hard. "No, HAHAHAHAHA! STOP THAT-HAHAHAHAHAHA! I MEAN-HAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHA, OHOHOHOHOH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T STOP-HAHAHAHA-LAUGHING!" MacArthur laughed and laughed hysterically, feeling Brody's finger touching and wiggling all over her stomach and waist. Brody just laughed as well but not as much as MacArthur was. 'Hehehe, you sound very cute when you laugh, babe.' MacArthur soon blushed super badly, however, her face was as red as a tomato because of her laughter. "SHUT UP-HAHAHAHAHA!" Brody soon moved down and started tickling her ribs, making her laugh even more

"HAHAHAHAHA! STOP THAT-HAHAHAHAHAHA! SERIOUSLY, I MEAN-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-IT! ENOUGH!" MacArthur laughed but demanded Brody to stop with the tickling, but he refused to. 'Nope! I aren't stopping until I tickle every single spot, you're ticklish at!' MacArthur tried to growl but her laughter prevented her from doing so. Brody soon started moving his hands around all over MacArthur's body, tickling her by her neck, her armpits, her sides, back to her waist, her ribs, and he even remove her shoes and stared tickling her feet, making her laugh over and over like the Joker. "HAHAHAHAHA! BRODY PLEASE, STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T-HAHAHAHAHA-BREATHE!" Brody soon decided that it was enough as he stopped his tickling and moved away, giving MacArthur some space so she can breathe. "FINALLY! JUST! GIVE ME! A SECOND…" MacArthur started breathing in and out relentlessly, regaining her breathe while also gasping for some after Brody's ruthless tickle attack on her.

"Hehehehe… sorry about that, but I couldn't let that opportunity pass away from me." Brody chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. MacArthur soon regain her breathing but looked at Brody with an annoyed and vengeful stare. 'Brody…' MacArthur said as she soon grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to her. Brody looked very worried, feeling concern about his safety until… MacArthur started laughing again only this time, it was on her own. 'You got me good… I even got you to think I hate being tickled.' Brody looked surprised, "Wait, you like being tickled?" MacArthur only said, 'Sometimes… only by my dad when I was a kid. You… you're okay to tickle me, sweet cheeks.' Brody sighed in relief about him being okay however, MacArthur smirked in playfulness and vengefulness.

"But… whenever I get tickled… I sometimes like to get back on the one who tickled me. Meaning…" Brody soon realized what she meant as he tried to make a run for it but the bad cop cadet tackled him down and pulled his shirt up, revealing his tone chest and abs. 'Wait, MacArthur, maybe we can reason about this.' MacArthur, however, shook her head and soon got her hands ready. "Nope! Time for some payback, sweet cheeks!' MacArthur soon enough started tickling Brody relentlessly, wiggling her fingers all over Brody's chests and sides, causing the surfer dude to chuckle and laugh similar to how MacArthur laughed moments ago.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH! MacArthur-HAHAHAHAHA, C'MON BABE-HAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT, PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHA-I CAN'T BREATHE-AHAHAHAHAHA!" Brody pleaded and begged MacArthur to stop but she wouldn't at all. 'Nope! You didn't stop when I told you to stop so I ain't stopping until I feel like you had enough!' MacArthur kept going, wiggling and tickling Brody's chest and side even more, making him laugh and chuckle like a pack of hyenas. "HAHAHAHAHA! BABE, PLEASE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BREATHE AT ALL-HAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE, STOP! I PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brody pleaded through his laughter, but MacArthur still refused to stop. 'Again, I am not stopping until I feel like you had enough!'

MacArthur soon started tickling Brody everywhere, from his side to his waist, from his chest to his armpits, to his waist down to his feet after removing his sandals, making him laugh even harder while his face turned redder than fire. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! PLE-E-E-EASE! STOP, MACARTHUR, HAHAHAHAHAHA! This is torture-hahahahahahaha!" Brody said while his eyes watered from the lack of breath, he was having. MacArthur soon enough decided he had enough and stopped the tickle. 'Alright, sweet cheek… I'm done.' MacArthur backed away, giving Brody some space as he started gasping for air, slowly regaining his breath. "Thank… GOD! Just… give me… a moment, babe." Brody inhale and exhale over and over, regaining his breath while MacArthur crossed her arms and smirked. Brody soon sighed and sat back while MacArthur still smirked at her boyfriend. 'Well… you learned your lesson, sweet cheeks?' Brody just chuckled and nodded

"Yeah… next time I tickle you… I need to be prepared for your comeback." The two soon started laughing with each other while Brody held MacArthur. "Hahaha, besides, that was pretty fun." MacArthur sighed a bit but nodded and said while rolling her eyes, 'Yeah… I guess it was kind of fun. You did sound kind off funny when you laugh… in a good way.' Brody smiled as he said, "And you sounded very cute when you laugh." MacArthur soon blushed and said with a stern voice, 'I ain't cute…' MacArthur crossed her arms, but Brody just laughed and hugged her. "Yes, you are… to me that is." MacArthur soon enough rolled her eyes but smiled as they soon returned their focus to the movie.

**Done and done. I hope you all liked it. **


End file.
